The Quartermaines: Thunder's Legacy
by slapstick.genius
Summary: Thunder Quartermaine, thanks to the Springfield Statue, technically made his fellow Quartermaines so rich for decades! That led to the births of sixteen kids by four women in the lifetime of Edgar Quartermaine.
1. Filthy Rich Edgar!

Edgar was born the son of Jess Johnson and Thunder Quartermaine. By the time he was born, Thunder earned about 20 billion bucks in today's money, via building the notorious Johannes Springfield statue and of course founding New Springfield, the capital of the Springfield state. As a child, his father had frequently been abusive and drunk, which indicated that his last few years of life focused on his really fast downfall from grace.

As he grew older, he got fostered by both the Burnses and later the Quimbies. An adept architect and later drunkard treasure hunter, his designs of many old buildings in Port Charles, Springfield, New Springfield (the Capital city of the Springfield state that his father founded) and various fictitious cities including Llanview are all famed for their legacy.

He had two wives (Martha Louise Jacobs, an Iroquois and Liza Balan, a countess), a confidante friend (Alexis Pavlovich) and a mistress (Alke Duff), plus he birthed about sixteen children, including - confusingly - the first four Howard K. Duffs! That's because the name Howard K. Duff was his all time favourite. He died in 1898.


	2. The founder of Duff

Howard Kerchak Duff, aka the first Howard K Duff, was born in 1852. His middle name was rather weird - because it means 'sculpin' in Russian - and unintentionally popular with Edgar Rice Burroughs, resulting in the avid real life fan naming his furry antagonist Kerchak himself!

He was also Edward Quartermaine's first surviving child. He and his younger brother George Louis Alke had a pretty good if estranged long term relationship with each other and their mother. He and George weren't big drunkards like the dad, who left their lives when they were kids.

A somehow controversial character, he was both a showman and a recurring bully as well, although he never slipped with women as much as his dad.

He and fellow co-founder Maisy Dell were married for a long time, due to a good relationship. They birthed their only child together, Howard Kerchak Duff JR, in 1890. They both died in a retirement home in 1934.


	3. George the treasure Hunter

George Louis Alke Duff Quartermaine was born in 1854. Being the third and youngest of the first Quartermaine children and second to survive, he collaborated with his big brother in acquiring the Burns brewery in 1876. They renamed it Duff beer and the name stuck ever since!

Before that, their older brother Pongo lived a short life, lasting for about seven months before dying of measles.

He was not as pervy as his father, instead he was simply more cautious. He lived for about 84 years and was married to family friend Ida Zemlock for about fifty six years, two thirds of his life. Ida was also his ally cum soulmate, as both were children of the filthy rich entrepreneurs, even though her family was Austrian Jewish in origin.

An avid treasure hunter going solo - even as Edgar became too monstrous to handle, he pretty much escaped the dad's wrath along with big brother Howard.

Ida and George fostered Melissa, Yetta (Howard K Duff's daughters) and Kerchak Duff (Howard K Duff's son) as if they were their children, although they're actually their nieces and nephew. Yetta was the eldest, born in 1876, with Kerchak and Melissa being fraternal twins, born in 1884.

After they all left the house to demon hunt, Ida bore George a foul mouthed son named Ezekiel in 1901, shortly after Edgar died. Because they're latecomers in the Quartermaine parenting game, Ezekiel was their only child, and that's it!

George died in 1938, while Ida survived into WW2, when she died in Hawaii in 1942.


	4. The woman who made the Chandlers rich!

Hermina Quartermaine was the first female child of Edgar Quartermaine. She was the twin sister of Howard Kane Duff, as both were born on May 1862. An admired friend turned traitor of Solana Skopf and fellow aristocrats, she also studied both Christianity and demons at an alternative education hub near Pine Valley High school.

Hermina Quartermaine was also the wife of Kestrel Chandler, a fellow half Iroquois. Both got married in 1890, but had an estranged long-term, long distance relationship, leading to the birth of an only child named Nicholas in 1904.

When Hermina underwent menopause and left her native Pennsylvania, she wore a mask and mined a lot of minerals in Pigeon Hollow, West Virginia until retiring due to health issues. Her own relationship with the mining company was terrible and it sucked hard, but that also led to her becoming a proto feminist.

Even as she retired wealthy but suffering from health issues, she gave Nicholas a lot of money! Her luck increased when Nicholas and his rather wealthy but considerably much older Polish-American sweetheart, Alice Mankiewicz, got married in 1928. She died in 1946, shortly after her 84th birthday.


	5. Howard the circus Impresario

Howard Kane Duff was born in May 1862. He was the first legitimate child of Edgar Quartermaine. As a child, he had a hobby horse to ride on because of the utter boredom exuded by the mansion where he was born in.

He wasn't lucky with women, divorcing one (Tina Bunsen) before even having kids with her. He wasn't lucky with his girlfriends either, being called a titty tat by one of them all! That was life until a talent scout named Ginger (actually orangey blonde, despite the name!) Jenno Ferguson, daughter of Jovis Ferguson and Martha Carr, adoptive younger paternal cousin of Samuel Krabappel Ferguson, came along.

Although their relationship was ultimately estranged, they married in 1890, becoming a circus supercouple due to their fans' delight. Because of their mental similarities, they were not pro-animal abuse either, replacing animals instead with acrobats.

Their only son was Ginger (actually titian haired, despite the name) Juidin Duff, born in 1897. They died in separate years, Howard in 1941 and Jenno in 1949.


	6. Mary the Spy

Born in February 1864, Mary Agnes was the second youngest of the first legitimate Quartermaine Children and third to survive, because the youngest, Arno, died of lead poisoning as a nine month old in 1869. Though a fast learner, she didn't like her parents much and left the family at a rather early age. However, she loved the parents bickering in a comedic style.

After the parents divorced, Mary was a temporary member of the infamous culture destroying 'tracking team' trained by corporatist tightwads. She fled that organisation before it even invaded Africa. As a result, she became an agent for various chaotic regions.

Thanks to her longtime spying, she was also involved in military conflicts and was married to a fellow agent - named Jerry Porter. Both were estranged and restrained by the time they divorced, leading Jerry to become a single goose dad to his five children, three girls (Adashia, Corletta and Adonaia) and two boys (Moe and Scott).

She died in 1948 of old age.


	7. The Quartermaine who changed his name

Anatol Quartermaine was hazel eyed, unlike most Quartermaines, who were brown or even amber eyed. Born in 1873, his father pretty much neglected Feodosia in 1879 after he misheard her saying a few words.

To him, his birth mother was also wicked, torturing him with her spanking devices everyday, until being put for adoption. His adoption by budding couple Tristan Webber and Carla Menken led to him changing his name to Andrew Webber (he pretty much liked the name change, although he kept his birth name when writing biographies).

He married Tutela and both had at least four children; all girls! Meridian, Olivia, Erin and Joni were their names. He died in 1950, just five years after WW2 ended.


	8. Muffin the Secrent Agent

Born in March 1876, months after Edgar and his second wife, a Moldovan countess, dreamt and slipped, Muffin Quartermaine was the middle of the later legitimate children. Liza Balan was both her mother and Kon's maternal aunt.

She had two surviving siblings, Anatol and a slightly older fraternal twin, Feodosia Quartermaine (died in a horse cart crash in 1880), born in 1873 and 1876.

Like Mary Agnes, she was a secret agent of stealth, but a bit more psychopathic, looting treasure from rapidly dying lost cities. She was also a witness of Elissa Kalnins's murder by stalking fans. Her childhood story was also similar to Howard's, in which she dreamt of horses and equine related stuff. Even as a child, she had a rocking horse.

She got married to Gabriel Sharkey Corbin, who birthed her an only son, the troubled Farro, in 1906. After they divorced in 1907, it's possible that Farro became a mob member with the help of Theo van Houten, Selma's older brother. Farro in turn married a fellow mob member named Cleo Corinthos, the youngest daughter of a poverty stricken family, and birthed an only son too, named Michael Theo Corinthos, in 1948.

The source of their divorce is also the fact the she abused both Gabriel and later Farro for decades. Her infamous name clearly demonstrates how worn out she was! She died in 1941, never seeing Gabriel and Farro again.


	9. Terrible Declan

Declan Howard Kane was born in 1883 to confidante Alexis Pavlovich, after divorcing from Armand Dumont. The mother's affair with Edgar struck ethnic high society at the time before that.

His much older brother, Mack Quartermaine, died at 8 months of asthma in 1870. His older sister, Jenna, lived a terrible life in the streets until dying at 6 years old in 1879.

Nonetheless, he survived a boring, blandly regimental childhood. He looked a lot like his mother. He was also bullied by fellow children at school, and his mother was also wicked to him, spanking him all day. He was also spanked by the school teachers as well, since life to him was RUBBISH to the point of a near suicide attempt.

Declan was jobless until he became a member of the burns family minion brigade. From then on, he met and married Debbie Swanson. Both had a rivalry-prone relationship leading to the birth of Theo and Drew Howard Duff Quartermaine, two identical twins, in 1916. Theo and Andrew got abandoned by their parents before they divorced, but the somewhat younger Drew survived into adoption by Melvin Dane and Theresa Chillari.

He became a Moe's Beer Pub operator for much of his life and then died of a heart condition in 1950.


	10. Mandy Lappin of Coronation Street

Amanda Lee Quartermaine was born the younger triplet sister of two boys, Teddy and Randy, in 1889, and the last one to survive adulthood. Teddy and Randy both died contacting various diseases in 1891 and 1894 respectively. For some parts of her life, Mandy was technically not in a mental health institution but at a lousy boarding school near what's now called Emmerdale.

Like Mindy before her, she was a combination of sociopath and psychopath, ruthless in nature. As a result, she had contempt and didn't feel empathy for much of her classmates and teachers. Only one teacher, named Mrs Tara Wimbledon, liked her. She became a schoolteacher herself for a few years until leaving the boarding school to start a family.

She left Emmerdale for Coronation street with her favourite classmate (and childhood friend) Eric Lappin in 1914. All of their friends and acquaintances left their hometowns for war. They married in 1916 and gave birth to their only child together, the mostly single Elsie Lappin, in 1919. Both died before Corrie aired its first episode in December 2nd 1960.


End file.
